


You Are Mine

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Dan Kuroto has decided that Poppy is his and he can do whatever he wants with her.Takes  place sometime after episode 31





	You Are Mine

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Rated: Explicit

Pairing: Kuroto x Poppy

 

 

You are Mine

              It was a quite night in the CR as everyone had gone home for the evening. The only ones left were Poppy and Kuroto. Poppy was starting to regret bringing him back from the gaming world. He had already taken over half of her space and if she would let her guard down all of it.

              “Poppy.”

              “Yes…” she responded nervously. There was no telling what he might want.

              “You don’t really see me as your father?” he said coming towards her. She back away from him but found the wall behind her.

              “Umm well.”

              “How could someone young and incredibly handsome be a father?" He placed one hand on the wall beside her head. There was nowhere for Poppy to escape.

              “You did create me, Kuroto.”

              “Too bad, I have no paternal feelings for you.”

              “Kuro..” she was silenced by his mouth on hers. His kiss was rough and demanding. He pressed their bodies together against the wall. Poppy’s eyes widened and she tried to push him off of her but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

              As abrupt as it had started Kuroto pulled away from the kiss. He had a wicked grin on his face as he looked her over.

              “I did create you which means I can do whatever I want with you.”

              Kuroto kissed her again even more violently. He switched to holding her hands back with only one of his. He dragged his hand down and along her body until he got to the bottom her her skirt. He slid his hand up to her panties. Poppy squirmed against his hand as he cupped her against her panties. He slid his fingers past them and touched her directly. He put one finger inside her and then another. She gasped as he began moving them in and out and scissoring them.

              “You are all mine,” he informed her moving on to devour her neck. He let go of her hands to grope her through her clothes.

              “Kuro… Kuroto,” she cried softly, her cheeks the same pink as her hair. He removed his fingers from inside of her. Poppy looked him in the eyes, pleading but Kuroto just gave her a wicked grin before he started tearing her clothes off. He left her completely naked except for leaving her knee high stockings on. He pixelated and within a moment his own clothes were completely gone. His evil smile never left his face. Poppy looked away from him but he forced her to look back at him.

              “Don’t you ever turn away from me,” he commanded. She gave him a slight nod to say that she understood his orders. Yet again she was pressed with her back against the wall. He lifted up one of her legs so that it gave him better access to her entrance. Then after positioning himself at her entrance he entered her in one single thrust. The pink haired bugster practically screamed. Her hands gripped his shoulders in support. Poppy’s nails dug into his skin. He then pulled almost all the way out of her and then slammed back into her. He thrusted into her again and again, each time eliciting an erotic sound from Poppy.

              She closed her eyes because of all the stimulation but yet again she found Kuroto griping her face and forcing her to look at him.

              “Don’t you dare close your eyes. Watch me,” he instructed her. She bit her lip and nodded yes.

              “Kuro.. ah.. Kuroto,” she moaned.

              “AHHHHHH!” the game master moaned loudly as he came inside of her. He waited till all of his seed was released inside of her before pulling out. He sat down on his chair, laughing and grinning. Poppy slid down the wall, her legs no longer supporting her. She could feel his cum dripping out of her. She looked around the room for the remnants of her clothes.

              “Don’t bother,” he said laughing and rolling over to her. He lifted her face up to look at him. “I’m not finished with you yet.” And he leaned down and kissed her once again.


End file.
